1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-rolling mill having upper and lower rolls which are inclined at a small angle to each other and between which a strip is passed to roll the strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the axes of the upper and lower rolls of a prior art cross-rolling mill intersect each other at a point. Roll chocks mounted on the work side see (FIG. 3) and on the driver side, respectively, moved so that the intersection point is maintained on the center line (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 195521/1982 and 64908/1980). In the prior art rolling mill, the two roll chocks are simultaneously moved to cause the axes of the upper and lower rolls to cross each other. Hence, the structure is complex and expensive to manufacture.